Searching for the prefect suitor
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Tala is given a mission by his boss to get the famous young Starlight OC, but the problem is, everyone and their damn dog is also after the young starlight. And what is up with these mysterious evening blue eyes? Read to find out more! P.S. Contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Starwarrior: I'm back! and Kicking with some new action!

Dranzer: yes, but when are you going to work on Operated boy again hmm?

Starwarrior: erm... as soon as my annount goes back online! **grins sheepily**

Dranzer: **rolls eyes** I'll get you drigger! you hear me! I'll get you!

Starwarrior: sweat drops anyway! I don't own beyblade and never will! So I hope u guys enjoy this!

WwWwWwWwW Prolog! WwWwWwWwW

"Love is blind… friendship close its eyes…" There was a soft beeping spend that filled the quiet apartment. "Business… is always interfering with pleasure… it makes other pleasures possible." Standing before a sleepy red head, was a tired, stressed out pale hair young man. "If women didn't exist… all the money in the world would be mean less…" came a mutter from the red head.

A vein plus, which cause the young man's left eye to twitch. "WAKE UP THE HELL UP YOU LAZY- ACK!" The red head has shot up and bang heads with the pale hair one, who went crashing to the floor.

"Ow… my- huh? Eh Bryan, what are you doing here?" wonder the red head, who looked over his desk to see Bryan spawn out on the floor. Bryan rubbed his chin while glaring a life sentences towards the red head. He muttered curses under his breath as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What the big idea Tala? Setting the alarm clock at 7:30!" snarled Bryan. He waved around the battery power digital clock, which Tala had caught a glimpse at the time. His pale blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Arg! No! I'm going to be late!" cried Tala. Bryan twitch as he stared at Tala, who wasn't listening to single word he said. The red head scramble to get his stuff gather.

Though Bryan had to admit, it was pretty amusing to see their so called mighty captain in his beyblade boxers while he rushed around in the office made bedroom. "Alright see you later Bryan!" Tala end up giving Bryan a quick perk on the cheek, which caused the pale teen to frown in disgust, but the look quickly melt away when the front door was slammed close. There lying on the bed, neatly fold was a pair of black and white stripe dress pants. "Arg! The idiot was in rush, he forgot to put his pants on!" Bryan groaned.

WwWwWwWwW

Later on, in the Demolition boy's kitchen, where they were having their ceremony breakfast again. Bryan was at the strove frying up eggs, while Spencer sat at the table reading the news paper.

"I tell you! That dude is lonely!" spoke Ian, who took a bite out of his toast.

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?" wonder Bryan since he was the only one who was willing to amuse the youngest member in their team.

"Why? The man slept walk into my bedroom and started cresting me like a lover! He also began calling me his kitten!" Ian pouted.

"So what do you suggest? Tala has been through a lot?" Bryan muttered. He set the eggs onto a plate and turn sit at the table. Ian took the plate and began to serve himself.

"Blind date! So he can laid!" stated Ian. Spencer made a choking sound, which had caused the others to look at him.

"Erm… sorry…" Spencer muttered quietly. Bryan arches a brow before returning his attention back to Ian.

"I think he needs a vocation besides isn't he still getting over that Mystel guy?" Bryan wondered out loud.

"See! So he needs someone new, someone fresh! You know! Maybe we can hook him up with a chick if we sent him on a vocation?" Ian stated. He lifted his fork to his mouth and ate the piece of egg that was on it.

"Feh! The idiot is gay, he know who he feels about women, and besides! I think we should find someone who has at least same interest in things like Tala!"

"Beyblade!" came a hawk.

The two looked over at Spencer again, who was blushing slightly. He swallow the piece of food that caught in his throat and let out a healthily breath. "Beyblade…" He mumble. He handed Bryan the newspaper.

"A black tie Gala eh?" Bryan muttered as he began to read the article. Ian hang over his shoulder like a litttle monkey.

"Oi! Didn't we receive an invite to that?" wonder Ian. "We did, but the party is in London though…" Bryan reply. But the two paused for a moment before looking at Spencer, who was smiling sleepily.

"Erm…Some place new, someone fresh, with some old interested..." Spencer muttered quietly. Huge grins soon were pastured all over Ian and Bryan's face.

"Your right Spencer! Great idea!"

"Yeah! And at the same time, we can have some fun too!" Ian added. Spencer then suddenly paled at the idea.

"Now our new problem is, how do we convince the ice prince to go to London?" There was a moment silences before all three sighed heavily.

"That is a problem…" Ian muttered.

"Yeah… considering Tala loves his job more then life…" added Bryan. Spencer nodded in agreement, as the three sighed again.

WwWwWwWwW

"So! With that being said! What do you think?" wonder Tala. He stood before the board members Silverage entrees, an industry company, that's been in business for many years. He was dressed in his most fancy looking business suit.

"Now Mr. Ivanov… not to crizes your ide-" the so called youngest out of the group was interrupted by Tala's supervisor.

"It's reduces! Ashmful! I don't even know why you waste your time on such a rediculious project Tala!" Tala frowned as he glared at his boss, who was bawl plummed looking man.

"What the hell are you saying? This is a brilliant idea!" growled tala as he slammed his hands to the table.

"Feh! I seen five year olds come up with better ideas." Muttered the man.

"Why I outta-"

"Now gentlemen please! Can we be settle this without threats this time?" wonder the CEO of the company. "Tala take a seat!" Tala glared at his boss before taking his rightful seat at the table. "Now Tala, your idea may seem appl-"

"It won't work! The Hiwatari's are stuborning fools!" growled Tala's boss. "You know how they are Mr. Vurbel!" Mr. Vurbel gave a heavy sighed as he rubbed his temple, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Now Mr. Chekhov, is your son still eyeing up that young starlight?" wonder Vurbel. Chekhov arch a brow.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" this had arouse coursity amongst the members.

"Well, isn't your son has been bothering you why don't we let Tala get the young Starlight for you?"

"Me? Go retreat some girl?" Tala inquired.

"Well, you have been nagging about that partnership deal lately Mr. Ivanov." Tala arch a brow at this as Chekhov began to wonder. "If you can get Mr. Chekhov's son dream girl to fall in love with him. I might consider your deal? What do you say?" The tension was thick within the floor as the other members looked at Tala.

"What's the catch?" Tala wonder. Vurbel grinned at this. "I'm glad you asked, you only have two week to complete your mission which begins after the Beyblade Gala, that you'll be attending to." One of the members handed Tala a file with all the information. "If you fail, then you must never bring up the deal again, understood?"

"So, all I have to do is go London and get the girl?"

"Correct"

"I accept." Muttered began to fill the room.

"Good, oh! Before I forget, your plane leaves in 45 minutes." Grinned Vurbel. Tala's eyes widen as sweat appear around his face. He quickly gather up his things and wished everyone a good day before leaving.

"Mr. Vurbel? You aren't really going to give Tala that partnership deal are you?" wonder Chekhov.

"Why not? He would have convince someone to marry your son, as we all know your son isn't the most handsome one out of the bunch! Besides, since Tala has came, the stock market has rose and this company is finally making money." Smiled Chekhov. Vurbel narrowed his eyes as the board members talk must themselves. "Yeah right… I'll make sure the little bugger fails, even if coast of the love of my son…" growled Vurbel.

* * *

Starwarrior: Yeah... anyway I hope you guys like, I'm not sure if I can update since I'm using the school's computer! **giggles nervousily**

Dranzer: I know he's here! **Looks around** Where is he! **foams at the mouth**

Starwarrior: erm... Please read and review? .'


	2. The Kidnapping

Starwarrior: second chapter... **smiles**

Dranzer: Indeed it is... and why won't you like me kill Drigger?

Starwarrior: because he belongs to Rei and I can't hurt Rei since I like him! **Continues to smile**

Dranzer: you know your gonna die right?

Starwarrior: yup! But at least I know I fullfil my duty as a writer!

Dranzer: **sweat drops **Creepy master... -.-'

**Disclaimers: Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade and never will**

* * *

Britain London, bucking Palace at 12:45 pm.

A young femini looking boy sat in a maroon velvet arm chair, staring out the gothic window which the rain light beat against it. A heavy sigh escape the petite boy. His long pale blue silver bangs fell into his view ever so slightly. A look of pure boredom hung grimly upon his delicate features.

The doors to the richly decorated red and gold waiting room open, to revile young pink hair maid, which was pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Tell me?" the maid was startled at the sudden sound of the voice in the room. It was lit dimly, and she thought no one was there, but her ears perk to the familiar melody of the voice. "What new suitor has the "Queen" choose this time? Or was it the three demons who claim to be my sisters?" sarcastic was thick was the voice held tiresome to it.

"I'm sorry to say young Master, but it is both who has chosen the new suitor, would you like some tea?" wonder the maid.

"Might as well, we wouldn't want to insult the Queen by refusing her 'tea'" The maid sweat drop at her master's attitude.

"Right! I'll go fetch her royal Highness and the demons sir!" The maid has excused herself as she left the room. Leaving the young boy to think over his situation as he continues to stare out at the window longingly.

Then suddenly, with a flick of imagination, an image of a child with unusually spiky red hair appears on the window. The child gave a soft giggle, which had brought soft smile to the young boy's features. The door was suddenly open and in pours the boy's family her Majesty.

"Ah! Young Master Starlight!" smiled joyful the Queen. The young boy stood up and greeted the Queen in the old respect he was taught since he was just baby.

"Your highness… your looking lovely as ever," breath the boy. He had kneeled down and kissed her old winkle hand. This had brought a blush to the Queen's face.

"Oh Catthanderal! You're a sweet boy!" smiled the Queen. In the background, the boy's sisters were struggling to get into the room all at once. It wasn't until the maid had come by and gave the three young women some 'assistance'.

The eldest growled as the maid went by giggling ever so softly. She went to serve tea for the Queen and Catthanderal.

"Oh my!" The Queen gasped as she looked at the older Starlights. Their brother just shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Hm!" hawked the eldest as she quickly stood up.

"What? What is this time!" Catthanderal couldn't help but sneer, which made the eldest flinch slightly.

"None of your damn business brat!" she shot back. The two began to shot draggers at each other with their glares.

"Oh what sibling loves!" smiled the Queen. Catthanderal shot his older sister a dirty look before returning his attention back to his tea.

"Erm, indeed your highness…" spoke the second eldest, who hair was short and spike up. She wore simple female tuxedo top and dressed pants. She adjusted her thin frames upon her nose. "Ashley, wouldn't you think this is a good time to show Catthanderal his new suitor?" wonder the young woman.

Ashley, who was the eldest, had long silver hair and piercing purple eyes. She wore a white leather trench coat with matching boots. "Feh, whatever the brat wants." Muttered Ashley.

"Meh, this is your arrangement! Not mine," Catthanderal shot at Ashley, who clench her fist and growled.

"Fine…" She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Jessica! Bring in the suitor!" Ashley ordered.

Jessica, the fun loving one out of the family smiled brightly at her name being called. She also had long hair, but it pulled into two pig tails and was colored a pale purple. She wore an outfit similar to Ashley's but only purple.

"Yes sir! I mean madam!" Jessica quickly corrected herself, but it didn't save the glare that Ashley shot at her. She gave a giggle before running out of the room.

"Now Catthanderal, we had spent a lot of time thinking of this Suitor for you," spoke the Ashley. Catthanderal arch a brow.

"And it was the Queen, who suggested him," smiled the second eldest. This didn't fit well with Catthanderal as he began to fringe with the end of his long pony tail.

"And I hope you like him!" smiled the Queen. At that moment, that's when Jessica had entered with the suitor. Catthanderal eyes widen in horror.

"I'm sorry declining your choice of suitor your highness, but I have to be leaving!" Catthanderal growled as he marched out of the room. There stood beside Jessica was a mime. He blinked worriedly as he and the Queen watched Catthanderal leave.

"Hey cat! Wait! Maybe you-" The sound of the door slamming has stopped Jessica. She sighed sadly as she turns to her sisters. She glared at them.

"What?"

"You know what Michelle! I can't believe you guys did that!" frowned Jessica. The Queen looked confused. "Meh, the brat deserved it!" muttered Ashley.

"What's going on? Why was young Catthanderal so upset?" wondered the Queen. Michelle gave a sighed as she took a seat by the Queen.

"We're sorry your highness, but we kinda play a joke on Catthanderal. I'm sure it he wouldn't be upset with, Jessica, do you mind taking Mr. Edward back to the school?" Jessica nodded as she took the mime by the arm and lead him out of the room.

"And why would you do that?" wonder the Queen. Ashley took Catthanderal's seat. "Because he had refused every single suitor we brought him, and since he 'likes' the silent type, we thought a mime would do it." Ashley muttered coldly.

"Oh dear!" the queen gasped as she took a slip of her tea.

"But of a course! He didn't take it to fondly… It's been along time since I seen Catthanderal smile, but I guess since the death. He's been kinda depress." Spoke Michelle, who began to sip her tea.

"But why? He had graduated from University a year ago, and he always has that beyblade hobby of his!" the Queen spoke. "True, but…" Michelle didn't want to insult the Queen because as she view the world was different from how they view it. "I'm sure it's just a phase! It will pass!" The Queen waved her hand. Michelle sighed as she leaned back in her chair, then a thought struck her.

"Hey Ashley! Was there anything that made Catthanderal happy before the death?" wonder Michelle, this got the Queen's interest as well.

Ashley arches a brow at the topic before setting her tea down. "Other then being close to mum and dad… Hmm... Not that I remember…" Suddenly an image flash before Ashley's eyes, which caused her wince in pain. Michelle and the Queen were talking about Catthanderal when he was a baby. Ashley had hunch over and gripped her temple. _What was that?_ She paused for a moment before standing up.

"Ashley?" Michelle got Ashley's attention.

"I'm sorry to say, but I remember some business I had to tend to before hand. I take my leave of you, your highness." Ashley bow in respect. She left with a confused sister and a Queen.

WwWwWwWwW

It was only a step out of the Silverage corporation main head cords before a black blur came and picked up Tala off the steps. The blur threw him in the back of black San Diego sport car.

"What the hell?" Tala cursed out as his kidnapper hopped in the front and drove away. "What's the meaning of this?" he looked around at the mask covered faces.

"Sorry Tala, this is for your own good," spoke the shortest one out of the group. Tala was about this scold the guy before something hit him in the back of the head. He fell limp into the younger one's lap.

"He's not dead is he?"

"No, just knocked out," reply the leader. With a flick of their wrist, the black masks were removing.

"Oh man! Aren't those ever hot!" whined Ian.

"No kidding…" muttered Spencer.

"Come on Guys! We finally have Tala!" Exclaim Bryan, who was trying to look on the bright side of the situation. "We can finally leave for London- ah!" Bryan was shoved against the door as Tala had shot up.

He had pinned Ian beneath his foot against the door and had Spencer in a headlock. "Next use chorine…" Tala muttered with a growl. Spencer was having trouble driving.

"Ack! Can you let go!" Spencer choked.

"Not until you tell me, what the hell are you guys up to?" demanded Tala. The car began to swerve. Bryan began to panic to he took a hold of the steering wheel while Spencer and Ian began to wrestle with Tala.

"Tala! We go on a vocation! We believe you need it!" Bryan kept looking back at the three in the back seat.

"Yeah?" Tala panted as he somehow manages to get both young men beneath him and pinned. "I was thinking the same thing. Britain London, if you don't mind!" Tala glared down at the two.

"WHAT!" exclaim the three.

"Yeah… I was thinking…" Tala smiled softly. "I'm hard worker and I earn a vocation, so if you guys please? Can we head back home?" Tala wondered. The demolition boys all stared at their captain like he grew another head.

"Okay, who the hell are you? And what have you done with the real Tala?" wonder Ian. "What are you guys talking about?" smiled Tala. "It is me." They all stared in horror.

"Alright Ian, drug him!"

"Huh? What the- Get… Arg..." Tala had tried to stop Ian, but Spencer got him from behind. His world went to a blur before darkness took over.

WwWwWwWwWwW

"Welcome to airline Starlight! We'll be gladly at your service after the check list!" came a faint annoying voice. "Arg!" came a soundless moan as piercing blue eyes were revealing under heavy eye lids. "Where am I?" came a soft mutter.

"A one way flight to London," came a deep arrogant voice. Tala who felt numb and ill groan as he slowly sat up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice again. Tala, not one to listening stood up, but was suddenly jerked back down into his seat by an electric shock.

"What the hell?" Tala was wide awake now and he looked down to see he was strapped down to a seat.

"I told you shouldn't do that. Ian did something to the seatbelts. That whenever you move, you get an electric shock… Hmm so London is the leading capital due to it's the home of Starlight Corporation…" Bryan muttered. Tala sent a glare at his old friend.

"What's the meaning of this!" growled Tala. Bryan continues to look through the magnesia he perches. "It's for your own good. I and the others believe you need a vocation because you're suffering mentally." Tala had stop struggling to stare at Bryan.

"Do you really think I'm loosing my mind?" Bryan paused in his reading, to look at his captain. There was a linger of tension between the two. "Yes." Tala winced as he gave a heavy sighed.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this! I need to get to London!" Tala began to struggle again. "Because of this?" Tala's eyes wince when he saw that Bryan had the file that his boss has given him. "Where did-" "Ian found it in your suitcase, and don't worry Tala. We are going to London, so you're able to get the 'girl'" Bryan drags out the word which made Tala arch an brow.

"And that's problem because?"

"Because you need a good laid and a partner whose willing to put up with you. I would do, but since I don't think of you like that. The answer is no." Bryan turned his attention to the file, which he began to look through it.

"Oh lovely, do I ever appreciation your honest Bryan." Tala's voice was thick with venom. This had caused Bryan to smirk.

"Well there is always Ian since you appear to take a liking to him?" Tala had leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. At these words he shot Bryan a glare. "What do you mean?" Bryan's smirk got wider. "Well apparently, you were sneaking out of your bedroom?" Sweat appears upon Tala's face. "To see Ian… Now Tala I didn't know you liked the little midget." The words hung in the air like a thick frog.

"Bryan… Please try to understand!" Tala narrowed his eyes. "I admit, I may be suffering mentally, but that is no need to kidnap me!" snarled the red head.

"Now, now, how else would you get you on the plane?"

"Plane? I'm on a plane?" Tala's eyes widen.

"Yes…"

"NOOOOOOO!" was echo throughout the private jet.

* * *

Tala: why do I like to work?

Starwarrior: because your like Kai

Tala: I am not! **Glares**

Starwarrior: yes you are, the only differences is, your single and Kai is not!

Tala: Feh! just because he has that bimbo bluenette doesn't mean you can torcher me!

Starwarrior: true... but I know you still love me! **smiles**

Tala: **Rolls eyes**

Starwarrior: by the people I hoped you like this chapter! I won't be able to write up a new one until I go my grandfather's place!

Tala: and you say that because? **looks bored**

Starwarrior: because I don't what those crazy fans after me since I haven't updated in awhile. **smiles**

Tala: Meh... by the way, where the hell is Dranzer?

Starwarrior: **smirks** Oh I'm sure he somewhere!

Somewhere in a basement Dranzer is hanging upside down watching Dragoon and Drigger porn.

Dranzer: OO T.T

Starwarrior& Tala: Ja ne! **waves**


	3. The plan

Starwarrior: Yo people! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had a japanese student came over so I had to keep her busy! ya...**smiles**

Tala: and your gonna miss her right? **smirks**

Starwarrior: **is shock** Me! Never! **turns around **

**Tala: grins** Anyway! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy people!

**Disclaimers: Starwarrior doesn't own any beyblade related objects, they belong to who ever wrote the story!**

* * *

"Achoo!" An elegant brow was rose as a look of concern was placed upon the stern features. 

"You're not catching cold are you?" wonder the eldest of the two. The two siblings of the Starlight family sat cross from each other in a small café. The eldest being Ashley and the youngest named Catthanderal, who rubbed his nose button nose. "No, it's probably dust or something." Came a reply.

The two sipped their tea quietly, which annoyed Ashley, sure she knew her brother, but the silent treatment was getting old. "Damn it Catthanderal! It was only meant to be a joke! Can't you understand that?" growled Ashley as she pounded her fist to the table. Catthanderal tilled his cup and stared at the cooling liquid inside.

"Did you see me laughing?" came a cold the reply. Ashley arches a brow. "Your sense of humor is very wrap. Now if you excuse me, I have some other matters to tend to." Catthanderal set his cup down and took out some change and left it on the table.

"Huh? What do you mean other matters? You don't have any meetings with any other CEOs or any of the other companies!" Catthanderal kept on walking. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ashley yelled out. She started to get up, but was yank down due her strap of her purse. She straggles to get free. "Cat! Wait-" The door slams shut and Ashley sighed in defeat. She slump back down into her seat. "Damn it, another screw up, I hope Linn is able to make things better…" Ashley muttered to herself as she begins to sip her tea.

**WwWwWwWwWLondon's International Airport.WwWwWwWwW**

Waiting for their luggage to appear were the Demolition boys, and Tala was rethinking over his situation. Since his team wants to help him find a love, why not let them help him with his work as well. So he began with…

"Spencer…" The tall blonde looked up from a tourist guide of London at his Captain. "What do you know about the Starlight family?" wonder Tala. Bryan and Ian both looked at.

"What?" came a questionable responds. "Why are you asking Spencer/" wonder Bryan. Tala, not looking at his teams stare the entire wall before them. "Because Spencer is the only one here who reads up on cels. And you get the details on the events that go on. So Spencer?" Tala looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who blushed slightly.

"Uh! Right!" Spencer went digging into the black traveling bag he carries around. Bryan found it to be girly, but Ian thought it was great since the Blonde carried Ian's spare games for his game boy. He pulled out small note pad and pair of reading glasses. He set the small thin frame upon his face and opens the pad. "Let's see, there are only Four members of the Starlight family is alive due to a masseurs that happened nine years ago, that killed most of the family." Tala's ears perk up at this.

"Anyway, the eldest is Ashley Starlight, she's the reprehensive of the Company. She also responsible for arranging meets of suitors for the youngest Starlight, and she are 27 years old." Spencer added.

"27 eh, so we need to get on her good side, Bryan! Try to make appointment for me to meet the young Starlight." Tala grins.

"Whatever you say boss," Bryan took out his cell phone and began to dial a number that Spencer had gave him.

"Next is Michelle Starlight at the age of 26. She's responsible for the updates of the company, and also the background check ups on the suitors."

"Good! Ian! Check up on our profiles and make sure they sound good, but not too good." Tala order. "Yay! Finally getting down to business!" smiled Ian. He took out his small hand held computer and hook it to Bryan's cell phone, who growled at him, which made Tala sighed at the two's behavior.

"Then there is Jessica starlight, she known for the unusual ideas. She takes care of the other sites and is the one who sets up the dialog for the young starlight." Spencer looked slightly confused. "Dialog?" Tala wonder. "Erm… That's not right! I must have gotten my information confused!" Spencer went into his bag to looking for something.

"Does matter! Go on!" Tala order. Spencer blinked, but he continued on reading. "Last but not least is the mysteries Catthanderal Starlight…"

"That's it?"

"Er… yeah…" Bryan and Ian suddenly stop and looked at Tala. "So there is no information on this chick?" Tala started to sound angry. "Well, that was set up by Jessica. Parentally there is suppose to be a test before a suitor actually becomes a suitor. There is very little said about Catthanderal, no one her age or even sure that she's even a girl."

"What do you mean?" wonder Tala as he arch an elegant brow.

"Well, it seems that Catthanderal's suitors are bother male and female, but none seem to please or find out about the young Starlight. New papers claim that the young starlight is only 10 years old, but it doesn't help that sisters look younger then they are." Spencer stated. Tala stood there thinking the of the situation his boss has gotten into. A grin soon appears upon his smooth features.

"Prefect, so the Elder Starlights' wishes for us to know the real Catthanderal, and not what has been heard a rumor, very clever.." Tala rubbed his define chin. "Tala...?" Bryan started. He knew the look was place upon the red head's face, and it worried him. Look was the same one as nine years ago when Tala has lost his parents, where he totally summated himself to Boris. "So basically, it's just a game, a game with a lot of rules and obstacles, and the only save point is the young Starlight. If we ever want to grant the trust of the Starlights, we have to trust them as well."

"Trust? Tala! Now you're talking crazy!" spoke Ian. "Am I? For most of our lives, we never trusted anyone except each other to a point…" Tala emphasizes the word, meaning there is more to the redhead then they knew, which made Bryan wonder what other dark secrets is their dear captain hiding from them. "So in order to win this so called game, we have to let them know the true us… the real me." Tala had picked up his suitcase and started to walk away.

The others stared at the empty spot where Tala stood; it took them while to realize he had already left, but they couldn't understand why he was doing what he was doing. Bryan watched the red head make his way towards the coffee shop. "Tala… I just hope you know what you are doing…" Bryan muttered. He turned around to obtain his suit case along with the others.

WwWwWwWwWwW

At the airport were many other teams who were attending the Beyblade Gala, which Tala took, note of, but what made him rethink his whole mission as the BEGA team, there stood Ming Ming and Mystel. Ming was chatting up Mystel, who was looking board and trying to find some interest in what the bluenette was talking to him about. Tala quickly turned away and headed towards the nearest coffee shop.

"I'm late! I'm so late!" The café was in sight, and sanctuary was within grasp. Just few more steps and… "I'm-Ah!" Two bodies went clashing into each other and fell to the floor in a pail of limps.

"Arg…" Tala groans as he gripped his temple. He was the first one to recover as the other person still somewhat limp on his lap. "What hit me?" he muttered.

"Hit…? More like knock out…" came a soft reply. The voice had a rich melody and sweetness to it. It was also childish and yet it held am adult tone to it. Tala slowly opens his eyes to see hooded clan figure on top of him. "Huh… who the-" The person looked up and their eyes locked.

Ice blue met with evening blue, the cold was warming as the warming was freezing with touched. The moment lasted a second, but it felt like ever. It was a minor shift with directions of sight, where the other person had seen a clock. "Damn it! Send the bill to my demons!" called the person as they scramble to their feet. They didn't even give a second glance as Tala was in a daze. He slowly rose to his feet. "Who was that?" he wondered out loud.

"Tala!" came annoying perking voice. Tala had just got his balance when it was tested again. Ming had jumped onto his back and was now nuzzling his neck. "I didn't know your team was here!" In translation, I didn't know the losers were invited to special occasions. Mystel came over at more clamming rate.

"Hey Ivanov," spoke the spiky blonde. Tala blinked at he looked at the short blonde.

"Hello…" Tala hesitated to speak, but the words rolled off his tongue.

"I'm so glad you're here! Now this party won't be boring!" Ming's sick seduction was whisper into Tala's ear. Tala shrive in disgust. Y_up, I'm defiantly still not used to women, thanks to this leach._ Tala thought grimly. "I bet you missed me?" Ming continued on. _Yeah right! I'll miss Russia's winters more then you!_ Tala put on his fake smile.

"Why hello Ming, I barely notice you there! How have you been?" Tala regretted those words. "Oh! Great! Lover! But lately Garland…" Mystel knew what was coming and sighed heavily. He leaned over and whisper into Tala's ear. "If you can keep her busy awhile longer, I'll buy the coffee and make her disappeared her." "Fine! Whatever! But do it quickly before I do something that might get me thrown in jail!" Mystel grinned as he turned around and headed towards the coffee shop. Leaving Tala alone to suffer alone. "Poor fool." He muttered.

WwWwWwWwWwW

At another gate, standing was a nicely tan dirty blonde hair young teenager. They wore a black beanie with a matching jogging suit, which printed blue flames on them. They were nicely define and muscular, so on the outer appearances, they looked like a boy, but the truth is…

"There you are!" came the boyish voice. The hooded clan figure panted as they slowed down before the person. "My plane arrived half hour ago! Where the hell where you?" the blonde demanded to know.

"Sorry Linn!" came a heavy pant. "But I was on the other side of the city and had to run over due to my sister had stole my motor cycle…" Linn, the blonde teen looked at her friend with concern.

"You mean, you ran 90 miles?"

"Yes!" the other person took a gulp of air as they stood up straight. Their hood fell and reveals the young famine looking Catthanderal. "Cheap bastard! I bet you did in 60 minutes too!" Linn pouted. Catthanderal couldn't help the half jerked smile that appear upon his face. "Just because I'm more fit then you are doesn't mean you can get upset about it." Breathe Catthanderal.

"Meh! I'm not upset about that! I'm upset that you could have done better!" Catthanderal sweat drop at his team mates attics. He sighed heavily. "Anyway, would you like to get some coffee?" wonder the bluenette. Linn had stopped ranted to look at Catthanderal and nodded.

* * *

Starwarrior: Three down! and many more to go! **cries**

Tala: tsk, tsk... by the way, you never told me where Dranzer is?

Starwarrior: Dranzer?... ! OMG! I complete forgot! Dranzer! **goes running to her secert hideout**

Tala: **arches brow** Anyway, read and review people


	4. Ming doesn't drive wth us again

Starwarrior: yay! I finally got this up! **grins**

Tala: Yeah? what took you so long? **glares**

Starwarrior: The school updated their computers and earseit, so I had t retyped... **sniffles**

Tala: Meh, idiot, that's what you getf or not backing saving.

Starwarrior: **sighs.** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Tala: And also Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade because if she did... Let's just say it wouldn't be rated for children.

Starwarrior: **smiles innocent.**

* * *

Walking down the mist streets of London with a star bucks in hand. Linn spare a glance over at her Captain, who appeared to be deep in thought, and for her to get anything out of him. She had to be straight forward.

"I bet that hot chocolate is really hot?" Linn comment. Catthanderal blinked then realize he was spilling his drink. He winces in pain before tilling his cup back to it upright position. He sighed heavily at his mistake. "Yeah, really nice Cat." Catthanderal shot Linn a glare before returning his glaze in front of him.

"Sorry, I guess I was had my mind on something else…" Catthanderal took a sip of his drink since now he realizes he had one. "You mean that hot red head?" Catthanderal almost choked on his hot chocolate as he split it out. Linn stopped to watch the tasty drink go to waste, while Catthanderal coughed it up.

"Give me that!" Linn snatched the hot chocolate away from Catthanderal. "Damn your wasteful!" Linn took a slip from the drink. It took a moment for Catthanderal to settle down. He looked over at Linn.

"I was not!" He lied. Linn arch a brow as they continue on walking. "Yeah tell me another. I saw you gawking at him." Linn seem to be drinking and talking at the same, which put Catthanderal in awe.

"Gawking… was I really staring?" wonder Catthanderal, who was feeling little embarrass on being caught. "Yup." Linn's cold hard answer. Catthanderal sweat drop at this.

"Geeze, I guess it's good to know you're honest." Catthanderal muttered. "You wouldn't want me any other way!" Linn smiled cheekily, which caused Catthanderal to roll his eyes.

"Besides, I found him really cute looking, are you going to stalk him like you did with Kane?" asked Linn. Catthanderal blush at this. "I did not stalk Kane! I just went on the internet and did some research…" Catthanderal growled. "Yup, and in the world of reality we called that stalking." Catthanderal groan. "Oh don't worry! I think it's great that you check in on the guys before you date them!" smiled Linn. "You really think so?" Linn nodded.

"Of course! And as your female friend! I insist that you stalk this guy!" Linn wrapped her arm around Catthanderal. "I wish you wouldn't use the word stalk." Catthanderal looked annoyed, but sighed heavily knowing he can't win against Linn since she like having things her way.

"Now the problem is… what is the guy's name?" Catthanderal fell over when Linn spoke this.

WwWwWwWwW

Tala stared out the window of the rented van. The rain was lighting beating against the window, where his reflection was reveal to him.

_Those eyes… _Tala thought as memories of a forgotten past came to him. _Were they real?_ Images continue to flash before him until one linger.

Tala's eyes widen at the memory. It was of a child… no, a baby, wearing a ripped up over size shirt and drench in blood. They were surrounded by death, but their eyes didn't held fear, they held defeat!

Tala cried out in pain as he hunch over. He gripped his temple. _What are these visions? Are they of the future or my forgotten past?_ Tala gritted his teeth. "What are they?" he muttered to himself.

"What is what Tala?" Tala felt a hand on his knee as a voice of concern filled his sense. When he looked over, the pain suddenly vanish. There sitting on the other side of the van was Ming, with a look of worried upon her face. "Uh…" He blink blank at her. "What are what?" He rubbed the back of his head hoping playing dumb will work on the pop star bluenette.

Ming stilled her head. "You cried out in pain, and asked what are they?" Tala sweat drop for thinking that Ming might have been stupid to for such an easy trick. "Erm... it was nothing…" Ming blinked as she looked over at Tala.

He was avoiding her gaze, which made her wonder. / Maybe he's nervous about something… Oh! I bet he's going to ask me out to the party tonight/ Ming thought happily. She waited, but Tala didn't speak, so she thought she might take the first move.

"Anyway! How about that Beyblade Gala? It's rare to see something so formal going on with something as manly as the Beyblade!" Ming comment. The demolition boys sweat drop at this. They knew their status in the ledge of Beyblade. "Err… yeah, it's really odd…" Tala comment.

Ming looked at Tala from the corner of her eye. He still refused to look at her. "But boy…" Ming held her face in one head. "Don't I wish I had date?" Ming opens her eyes to see Tala's reaction, but she freak, when she notice that Tala was in the front talking to Spencer. She clenched her fist.

"You know Ming, throwing yourself at Tala isn't the way to get him." Ian comment as he leaned over the seats. "Oh shush you!" she hissed. "But if your looking for a date! I won't mind company you!" smiled Ian. "I just shush!" Ming growled at him, which caused Ian to frown. "Fine! See if I do anything for you ever again!" Ian sat back in his seat and pouted.

"So, it well only be 30 more minutes then?" Tala asked. "Yes, now sit back! You becoming a distraction!" growled Bryan. Spencer just grin. "Alright, I'm just making sure." Tala sat back down. "Oh! Did you say something Ming?" wonder Tala. Ming's face faulted as she slough in defeat. "No…" she muttered.

She looked out the window and gasped. There in distance was the Starlight domo. It was radiant with colorful lights and deep lushs green forest. It was a crystal domo, but it looked like a palace from a distance. "Oh Pretty!" Ming muttered.

"Isn't it?" Ming looked to see who had spoken. It was Spencer. "It's supposed to take up after the Starlight Crystal Palace, but I have to say… I'm sadly disappointed," Spencer held a frown upon his face.

"The Starlight crystal Palace?" Ming blinked. "Yes, it's says that Starlight family has been here for thousands years, and they are owners of the world, but since it grew in population. They were unable to keep it under their power, so they gave it away to those who seem worthy to rule over each region."

"Really?" Ming stared in awe. "Well, that's legend in the business world," Spencer smiled weakly. "But no one can know for sure if the myths or legends about the Starlight family can be true, and it's very hard for a news report to get interview with the family members let alone to explore the Palace. Not many people believe that the Palace is real."

"Why is that?" Ming arch a brow. "Well it's complete made out of Crystal, unlike the domo, which is glass. The Palace generates it's own lights and natural resources. If something like that truly existed why not share it with the world?" Ming blink as she leaned back into her chair. "But I guess that can only be answer by the Starlight themselves." Spencer return his gaze back the front.

"I still think it's very pretty…" Ming muttered as she continue to look at the glass domo.

The drive was quiet for while until someone's cell phone rang. It was Spencer, who very surprise and answer. "Hello?" There was a moment of silences. "Err; I think you may have the wrong number! This is Spencer from the Demolition boys." Spencer rubbed the back of his head, while Bryan sweat drop. "Huh… you would like to talk to Ming? Uh… Okay…" Spencer handed his cell over to Ming. Bryan shot questionable look, which Spencer reply with a shrugged.

"Hello Ming speaking!"

"Hello Ming…" came the dark voice. Ming's eyes widen. "I see that your enjoying yourself, when you should be working!" growled the person on the other line.

"Oh shush you! I am! We just have different work patterns." Ming looked at her nails once she realize who she was talking to. So the deep dark voice wasn't so threatening.

Tala decide to stare out the window then listen in on Ming's conversation, that's what the other Demolitions boys did. Spencer borrowed Ian's mini computer and surf the net. Bryan kept on driving and Ian play his game boy.

It was only her talking mostly which made Tala wonder. Who would even bother to talk to her since she won't shut up? After while, Ming yelled out something, which almost caused Bryan to jerked to stop. "What the hell!" he asked.

"Sorry!" Ming sent him a apologize smile. She return to her conversation. Tala groaned in pain as he rubbed his temple. Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He looked over and seen Ian holding out a bottle of aspen. He smiled softly before taking the small plastic bottle. "Thanks." No problem boss." Ian was still playing his game boy. Opening the bottle, Tala pop in two pills.

"No! Tala is mine date! No bodies else!" Tala decided to pop in another one. "I don't care! He's mine!" Ming declared.

"Not to night," said Spencer. This cause arouse of interest amongst the group as the looked at the built blonde. "Starting now, Tala belongs to the Starlight's. I got him a date with the young Starlight." Grinned Spencer. This did not sit well with Ming, while everyone was congratulating Spencer on his success, Ming was fuming in anger.

"NOT HE'S NOT! HE'S MINE!" Ming jumped in front and began to straggle Spencer. "Ming!" Tala grasped.

"Just don't stare! Get her out of here!" growled Bryan who was having driving. Ian and Tala started tugging at Ming, who refuse to let go of the Blonde's thick neck, who was trying free himself.

The Van savor all over the road, cause the other cars to beep at the reckless driving being perform. "Ming!" Bryan growled. With a quickly flick of the wrist, Spencer had punched the pop star under the chin and sent her flying into Bryan's lap who freaked out about having a slut sit on him. She laid limp upon him.

"Bryan clam down…" Tala muttered as he tried to get a hold of Ming, but Bryan wouldn't let him. He kept on trying to kick her off himself. Spencer, who recover from being straggled, looked o up at the road. His eyes widen. He tapped Tala's shoulder.

"What?" came a growled. Spencer appointed to the road, which got everyone's attention. "Shit…" Tala muttered before they were drove off the road into the muddy ditch.

The van had tip over and slowly began to sink into the mud. "Ah! It's quick sand! Run for it!" screamed Ian. "Technologic first!" Ian added. He grabbed all his bags and jumped out. Tala was about to grabbed him, but missed the little midget. His gritted his teeth as his left brow twitch. "It's not quick sand! It's mud!"

Ian, who had landed in the mud, blinked in surprise. "Oh…" Ian chuckled nervously as he shot Tala a sheepish grin. Bryan kicked his door open, and threw Ming out, who landed head first into the head. "Damn it! That's the last time I'm driving with a woman." Bryan muttered as he slowly pulled himself out. Spencer followed, by grabbing their stuff. Tala hopped out and check out their surrounds.

"Well… we don't seem to be too far away from the Domo." Spencer had set the things down and helped to pull Ming out of the mud, whose eyes were spinning around like pin wheels.

"Your not serious?" spoke Bryan. Tala turn his head to looked at his team.

"What's a little walking?

* * *

Bryan: a little walking my ass!

Starwarrior: why Bryan! how nice of you to join us! **smiles**

Bryan: feh!

Tala: Why do I think of a bloody kid?

Starwarrior: I dunno... it just sounded good at the time.

Tala: I see...

Bryan: Damn it! Just end this damn thing! **growls**

S&T: O.O

Starwarrior: Alright, alright! no need to get panties in bunch!

Bryans: **Glares.**

Starwarrior: Anyway! that's the end for chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy?

Tala: yes and please review, because the author loves it... **looks around** I thought dranzer was here?

Starwarrior: O.o


	5. The first impression

Starwarrior: yay! new chapter! **grins**

Tala: Yay! **grins as well**

Starwarrior: Let's party!

Tala: Indeed!

Starwarrior: **Is about to get the balloons until she realizes something. Tala is happy. **

Tala: I'm getting my kitten, ya, ya, ya,... I'm getting my kitten!

SW: Erm... enjoy the new chapter! Also I don't own beyblade because if I did, it wouldn't be suitable for children!

* * *

"I said this once! And I'll say it again…" muttered the deep annoy voice, which brought a heavy sigh to the leader. "A LITTLE WALK MY ASS TALA!" shouted the pale young man. "And once again, I must reply… Bryan… You need to lose weight." came the cold hard truth, which wasn't really since the demolition boys go to the gym daily as part of their beyblade training. If anything they need to loose was they're muscle tone.

Anyway, a brow twitch upon Bryan's define face. He gritted his teeth as death aura surrounded the angry adult. He was about to say something until Ian had beat him to it. "Well, you wouldn't have do, so much walking if you got off the tremill." Bryan blinked as he looked over at the youngest member of their team. He was sitting in the tall grass playing his game boy with Ming beside him filing her nails.

He and the other two sweat drop at their stupidity. "You know, I always thought you were smart Tala." Ian adds. The red head growled at the comment as he and others got off. "Right and how long we were on that thing?" wonder Tala as he cleared his throat. Unlike Bryan, he as more of a control over his anger.

"For about ten minutes," Ian answered simple. The three went bug eye at this. "Oh by the way! Ming found this!" Ian held up a remote which held one big red shiny button. Tala took it with much greedy.

"And do you what it does shrimp?" snarled Bryan.

"Nope."

"I guess the only way to find out it to push-" Before Spencer could finish; Tala was already push the attractive button, which begged for his attention. The ground underneath them opens up and swallowed them whole. The trap door closed up and left the remote on the ground for another poor sucker to push it.

WwWwW

At the Starlight domo, Catthanderal wore a cold expressionless mask upon his pretty face while Linn and the other greeted guest. Though it was comment to see this mask within the Starlight house hold it bothers Linn to the end. She had to do something about it.

"Nope… no sign of that hunky liking red head." Linn whisper loud enough for Catthanderal to hear her.

A twitch, hat's all she receives was a twitch. Catthanderal let out a heavy sigh. "Must you remind me?" Linn blinked at this. Was her cold lifeless friend actually speaking? She knew, when ever they talk it was usually to amuse her, or to give what ever report to what his sisters want.

"Oh come on Cat! You know you want to see him!" grinned the dirty blonde as she nudges Catthanderal's naked shoulder. Nothing… Linn wiggle her nose as she pouted, trying to think of another way to see emotion on the boy's face, which was current dressed up like a girl. Wearing a Chinese keyhole dress. "Well then… If you're not interested, then I guess he's mine." Linn looked at her fake French nails as she spoke these words.

There was a flash of panic streak across Catthanderal's face. He gritted his teeth. "Then I wish you two a very happy life." He muttered bitterly. Linn blinked in surprise as she watched her childhood friend walk away. Worry and corner masked Linn's youthful face. "Cat… I wish… wait" Linn began to analyze the emotion she seen on her friend's face. "Maybe… but I need more information." She muttered to herself. She dash into the ocean of bodies that slowly filled up the domo. Ashe need to find the wises one of the out the starlight siblings.

WwWwW

"Ahhh! Where does this lead?" yelled Tala as the group seems to slide on bunch of endless slides. "Who knows, I just hope it doesn't end! Wee!" smiled Ian as he went zooming by the red head.

"Tala! Once we get out of here! You're so dead!" Tala looked up to see Bryan above him. The pale adult didn't looked to be enjoying himself as much as Ian was. He was struggling just to sit up since he always seems to end up on his back. "AH! Get me out of here!" Tala jerked half a grin.

"Oh Tala!" came the sick seductive voice. Tala's brow twitches as he looked behind him. There not from, behind was Ming, blowing kisses in his direction. "I'm coming for you!" she beams at him. Tala shrive in disgust as he subconsionly began to pick up speed, not wanting to be capture by the pop singer.

"Er… Maybe another time?" Tala suggested as he moved to arms on the slides. "Now Tala! That's rude! You should be nicer to your guest!" spoke a new voice. Tala looked to his left and seen the blonde member of their team reading a book of old English lecture. This caused Tala to sweat drop at the blonde's attics.

Looking forward, he saw that he and Spence cross paths. If he did this just right, he would be able to lose Ming, who was catching up at a great speed. "Tala dear! Please slow down!" came the sicken annoying voice of the bluenette, which sound its self cause Tala to wince in pain. This made Tala more determine then before.

"No can do Ming!" smirk Tala as he quickly switch spots with Spence and stuck a blade into the fork, so Ming wouldn't go after him. He chuckled to himself at his success, until he looked forward. "Oh shit!" he cursed under his breath as he was flung into the air.

WwWwW

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Let's give a around of applause for the young Starlight!" Ashley shouted into the microphone. The ocean of people cheered as Catthanderal step to the mike. All eyes were on him, and he made him unfelt uncomfortable even more since he was being force be up here.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Catthanderal put on a fake smile. "I would-" Catthanderal frown his brows together as a faint sound reached his ears. Ashley and narrowing her eyes as Michelle was trying to get her elder sister's attention.

"What's wrong? Why did he stop?" growled Ashley. "I don't know, but Ash! Someone has active the one of the booby traps" Michelle spoke. Ashley arches an brow as she looked at her younger sister with an odd look.

"Err, just one moment please," Catthanderal smiled bright. He held his arms in front of him when a trap door on the ceiling open up, and out spilled Ming, followed by the demolition boys.

Ming landed in Catthanderal's waiting arms. It a took a moment to realize where she was. "Catthanderal!" Ming hissed. "Ming… what a surprise seeing you here…" Catthanderal dropped Ming to the floor. This had cause the crowd to burst out laughing when Catthanderal step over Ming and over to the mike. He was about to talk when the demolition boys landed beside him with grace.

"My, my, I didn't know we were having guested dropping by," the crowd broke into a rich chuckle. Bryan looked around and winces when he saw the crowd of people. He weakly waved while Ian hid behind the blonde. "Hello everyone," Bryan smirk. "Now, would any of you have seen Ta-"

At that moment, Tala's yell could be heard, but it died down when he enter the domo. He landed in the mess of cord in front of the mike. "Uh… hey…" Tala smiled sheeply. Catthanderal blinked as he looked at Tala. "He's…" he muttered.

Ming growled at the thought that everyone was ignoring her. She stood up and went over to the mike. She had pushed Tala out of the way. "Hello London! It's me! Ming-" A grasp rose from the crowd. "Hey? What's wrong? Why is everyone?-" When Ming turn her head, her eyes widen.

There laid spawn on the floor beside was Tala, who was on top of Catthanderal kissing. Tala was the first to break the accidentally kiss. "Whoa… what a hit…" he muttered. "A hit… more like a knock out…" came a soft reply. Tala's eyes widen at the phase. He looked up and saw…

No, he didn't see those evening blue eyes, but just lime green eyes, which were dull and held no life. Catthanderal couldn't help but blush. _It's him! It's him! It's Him! Oh God! What am I going to do! He just kissed me!_ Catthanderal was in a panic, but on the outside he looked cool and calm.

"You're…." Tala began, but he was lost for words, because something was hidden behind those lime green eyes. The color seems so fake, so emotionless, so not… That's when it clicked in. The person he was on top was wearing color contracts. Tala couldn't help but lean in again. "Why do you hide your true colors?" He asked softly. Catthanderal did the same. "Because… I'm a scared to be hurt…" He murmurs the reply.

Their lips were millimeters away from another kiss until one was yank away and Tala kissed the floor. "How dare you make a move on my guy!" Ming growled. She had Catthanderal by the collar of his dress. "And look at you? Still trying to be me eh?" Ming smirk at this as she set the heir down.

"Please, don't flatter yourself…" Catthanderal smooth out any winkles that was might have been created by the pop singer. The two sent glares at each other, lighting bolts flash between the two.

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" ((Translation, who the hell invited you, and why you are here!))

"Well of course! I wouldn't miss this for world darling!" (Translation…. What it says. -.-') Catthanderal's brow twitch before turning to the mike. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying! I would like to welcome you all to London! Where you're able to sign up for the up coming tournament sponsor by our loco companies!" The crowd cheered, which force Catthanderal to put fake smile on.

"Now let me introduce you to… uh.." Catthanderal sweat drop for not knowing the team or people who had dropped it.

Tala notice distress his favorite female was in and quickly jumped to his feet. He realized that most of the people here spoke English. Lucky for him, he was very good at the language "Why thank you very much miss! We are the infamous Blitzkrieg boys, from Russia!" Tala couldn't help the smirk from all the boos; he receives from the crowd. _Oh yes… wasn't life grant_. Catthanderal arch an brow. "So what do you say Miss Hostess? Should we get this show on the road?" Tala looked at Catthanderal, who return with a small smile.

"Yes we shall! Let me introduce to you, Ming! Your first live entertainment!" The crowd cheers as Ming came up to the mike again. The two bluenettes shot each other dirty looks as they went by.

"Thank you London!" Ming yelled with enthusiasm as her grip the mike within her grasp. A band appears behind her on stage and started up one of her many songs, where she began to sing.

The Blitzkrieg boys and Catthanderal all hoped off of the stage, where the two elder Starlight siblings were waiting.

"Человек благоговения! То было awesome !" grinned Ian as he and Spencer high five each other. "Я впускаю, оно был потехой," smirked Bryan. They joked around with each, which didn't please Catthanderal too well.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy yourselves! Because you ruin a month work!" Catthanderal spoke in a loud angry voice. It caught everyone's attention. "You think you can come in here parading like a bunch of идиоты?" Catthanderal made sure they understood what he was saying. This had brought on a surprising looking upon the blitzkrieg boys' faces.

"Come on, relax, It-" "Don't use ignorant as an excuse! The trap door you fell through was controlled by remote! The only way you guys could have gotten into it is if one of you pushes the button!" Tala gulped nervously. " Uh-oh… busted…" Ian muttered quietly. "Do you realize how seriously hurt you could have gotten! And not mention that craz bimbo could be suing us because she didn't get the entrances she ordered for!"

Tala arched an brow at this comment. The young Starlight had mask their expression so well, but the emotion dripped through their voice. "I would not tolerate such behavior! If I see another screw up from your team! I'll make sure you never welcome back in London again!" Catthanderal shook a finger at Tala, who just stood there taking it all.

There was a moment of silences before Catthanderal took a deep breath and smooth out the winkles of his dress. "Now seeing that you're not dress for the Gala, I'll call one of the security guards to escort to facility to change and to also take your bags to the you're hotel room. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." With that said Catthanderal turned on his heels and walked straight into the crowd of people.

Leaving two very speechless sisters and open mouth red head. The team themselves was also surprise that they were taking heck from some little kid. The First to recover was the second eldest. Michelle, clearing her throat as she looked at the group. "Well, apparently due what the young Starlight had said. It seems that one of the training facilities is running low on amino. I better to go see to that." Michelle did a light bow before disappear in the shadows of the stage.

The group watched while Ashley made her way over to Tala. "You know, that's the first time in nine years that I seen any true emotion out of the brat," Ashley comment. "You said that your team is the Blitzkrieg boys?" wonder the silver hair woman. Tala slowly turns his head to look at her. "Um… uh… Yeah…"

"Good! And which…" Ashley turned to face the rest of the team, who quickly stood up straight. "One of you is Mr. Ivonav?" Tala gave a heavy sigh, knowing that his team wasn't too familiar with the English language. "That would be me madam." Ashley grins at this.

"Prefect, this is makes it so much easier!" Ashley wrapped an arm around Tala and began to talk to him. Bryan leaned over towards Spencer. "Promise not to tell the shrimp this," Spencer leaned over as well. "But mine English is not very good." Bryan muttered quietly. "Don't worry! Neither is mine, but I'm sure Tala would translate for us," Spencer smiled softly. Bryan nodded his head as he return back to his position before.

This did not go unnoticed by the youngest member. Ian frowned and began to pout on not being shared on the little secret that is going on.

"So? Do you understand?" Ashley wondered as she stepped back. Tala gave her blank look, before frowning his brows together. "I believe so, but why? I'm pretty sure the young Starlight hates me?" Tala was very careful on choosing his words. If he told Ashley that he thought that Catthanderal was girl, he might loose this so called game. Its how he usually got the information he wanted.

"Feh! I wish! If Cat really did hated you, they wouldn't have give you a piece of their mind." Tala cursed, seeing that Ashley was also good at this game, but then again. She was the one in control of the arrange marriage. "Look, if you do what I say! I'll give you a clue in about my little kitten alright?" Ashley winked when she said these words. "Now if you excuse me! I have some guest to tend to." Ashley smiled a real smiled as she walked away from the Russian team.

Tala stared after Ashley's retreating figure before jerking half a grin. Bryan appears at his side with his arm around him. "Dude… Not only are you amazing, but you also got the eldest sister cheering you on!" Tala smirked at this. "I am great, aren't I?" Tala looked at his abbey friend. Bryan nodded as they turn to other two members of their team.

"Right! Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Tala: you Know Russian?

Starwarrior: A litte!

Tala: nice...

Starwrrior: ya, by the way I-...

Dranzer: Hello everyone! **comes busting in through the door**

Sw& T: Dranzer! Where have you been?

Starwarrior: yeah! And nice fur coat! What is made of?

Tala: **Pokes the white semi green coat**

Dranzer: **grins devilish** Oh just some animal I found laying around!

Ray: NOOOOOO! Drigger!

SW & T: O.O

Dranzer: **Winks** Don't forget to read and review! **Laughs evilly**


End file.
